1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf cart and, more particularly, to a wheel axle mounting structure for golf cart, which is easy to install.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the wheels of a golf cart are directly fastened to the golf cart frame. Because the wheels are not detachable, the golf cart occupies much storage space when not in use. FIG. 1 shows a wheel axle mounting structure for golf cart, which enables the wheel to be detached from the golf cart frame conveniently. According to this design, the wheel axle A has a stepped coupling endpiece A and a screw hole A1 axially disposed in the stepped coupling endpiece A. After insertion of the stepped coupling endpiece A through an axle hole B1 of a wheel axle holder B, which is fixedly fastened to the golf cart frame, a lock screw C is threaded into the screw hole A1 to lock the wheel axle A. During mounting or dismounting operation, the user takes much time to lock/unlock the lock screw C. When unlocked, the lock screw C must be properly kept in place. Further, when the golf cart run over an uneven land area, the outer threads of the lock screw C and the inner threads of the screw hole A1 tend to be damaged.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a wheel axle mounting structure for golf cart, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. It is one object of the present invention to provide a wheel axle mounting structure for golf cart, which is easy to install and uninstall. It is another object of the present invention to provide a wheel axle mounting structure for golf cart, which is durable in use. According to one aspect of the present invention, the wheel axle mounting structure comprises a wheel axle pivoted to a wheel, and a wheel axle holder. The wheel axle holder comprises a receptacle block fixedly fastened to a golf card frame and cart and adapted to receive one end of the wheel axle, a lever pivoted to the receptacle block, and a hook plate controlled by the lever to hook a hook hole in one end of the wheel axle in said receptacle block, the hook plate having one end pivoted to the lever and an opposite end terminating in a hooked portion for hooking the wheel axle. According to another aspect of the present invention, the wheel axle has one end terminating in a coupling block for coupling to the receptacle block of the wheel axle holder. The coupling block has a hook hole for receiving the hook plate of the wheel axle holder. The coupling block of the wheel axle holder has a front receiving hole adapted for receiving the coupling block of the wheel axle, and a peripheral through hole through which the hook plate is inserted and forced into engagement with the hook hole of the coupling block to lock the wheel axle in the coupling block.